


Yearning

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time Sex, ken never becomes a ghoul, this so vanilla it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: It’s not hard to miss -- the way that he tries to sit close to the woman, stealing glances at her before burying his face in his books, cheeks rosy and flushed. It’s not long before Rize is stealing looks back, smiling. Touka spots that tell-tale feral gleam of interest. Ah, she thinks. He’s a goner.  Too bad.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most vanilla thing we're ever going to write so enjoy it while it lasts.

That human was here again.

 

He had begun coming to anteiku a few weeks ago. She had never thought much of him -- he was plain looking, and mousey. He had carefully sat in a corner table, shrinking into the corner, as though he hadn’t wanted to be seen or noticed. Like he wanted to fade into wall, or into his chair rather than have someone notice him. It’s pretty pathetic, but unfortunately, he was sitting in her section at the time.

 

He immediately pulls out a book, reading quietly to himself.

  
  
She goes and serves him, taking note that he liked his coffee black (which was a surprise -- she would have thought that he liked that horrible sweet shit that humans often wanted to destroy perfectly good coffee with) and goes about her business. She gets a strange tightness in her chest when he smiles politely at her, saying, “Thank you for the coffee. It’s delicious.” For someone so plain, he had a nice smile.

 

The back of her neck feels hot. “Y-You’re welcome,” she says, rushing off, a bit unnerved by the feeling. She quickly goes about her business, stealing glances at this strangely kind human. It was unfortunate that someone like that came unwittingly came into a ghoul den. He looks like a snack, about to be served up on a silver platter to one of their more unsavory patrons.

 

It doesn’t take long, either.

 

He’s doomed the moment he starts making eyes at Rize.

 

It’s not hard to miss -- the way that he tries to sit close to the woman, stealing glances at her before burying his face in his books, cheeks rosy and flushed. It’s not long before Rize is stealing looks back, smiling. Touka spots that tell-tale feral gleam of interest.

 

 _Ah,_ she thinks. _He’s a goner._

 

Too bad.

 

\--

 

The next day, she had fully expected that Rize would come in, hips swaying and smirking while trying to tell her about the sweet, mousey boy that she had ensnared. She always bragged after a new kill, as though Touka cared about something as foolish as that.  She grimaces at the thought.

 

_It’s not my problem._

 

She scrubs the counter a bit harder than she needs to, annoyed. Why did it matter to her if some human got eaten? Even if he did look pathetic? And nice?

 

Touka pinches the bridge of her nose. She didn’t need this right now. She just needed to get through her shift.

 

She nearly drops the tray that she’s holding when he walks in instead.

 

He places his messenger bag down next to his chair as he takes a seat in a single booth. He was dressed a little more nicely than usual. A navy blue shirt and dark slacks, like he was going somewhere fancy. A date perhaps?

 

Touka wouldn’t know. She’s never been on one before but Yoriko had told her about the preparations for an evening out with someone special many times before.

 

Then it dawns on her.

 

This human was supposed to be on a date with Rize.

 

Except, he was -- here? Not that Anteiku was a bad place for a date but why would they agree to come here when they met here? When they were always here? Don’t people usually go to restaurants for dates?

 

No, something else was probably up. Her eyes gleam thoughtfully.

 

It was late, too late for dinner and soon all that would be open were convenient stores or those 24 hour diners. So, she safely assumes that the lucky bastard got stood up.

 

She snorts, ducking behind the double door of the counter and makes a fresh pot of medium Colombian roast. He must be heartbroken right now, but he’s lucky, so lucky that he won’t ever know it.

  
  
Her narrowed gaze relaxes as she thinks about how close it was to closing time. She was going to go home and finish reading her manga. Maybe organize her laundry too since tomorrow was a recess day and she could sleep in late before her shift. Her night after finishing her small chores would be devoted to good old television.

 

She could hardly wait.

 

She leaves the steaming cup on the human’s empty table and returns to the back for some stockroom duties. She’d drawn a bunny on it too. Maybe it was just sentimentality on her part or she was a weak asshole, but she was glad the human was alive. His plain existence was better off tucked away in the corner of a cafe than off dead somewhere when he didn’t even do anything wrong.

 

Maybe now he can find a nice and pretty human for himself and get out of their lives.

 

\--

 

Her shift is nearly over when she goes to clean up his now empty table and sees the words _Thank You_ , written on a neatly folded napkin

 

She doesn’t expect a simple note to make her heart rush.

 

Later that night, she is shocked to silence when she turns on the news and sees a photo of Rize greeting her.  Dead. Steel beams --  dropped on her the same day that she was supposed to go out with that human. So, there was the reason behind that human’s surprising stroke of luck. He would have died, if not for Rize’s misfortune.

 

She wonders why she feels so relieved.

 

\--

 

The boy starts showing up more, which was strange. Didn’t he get stood up? The only reason he had ever really come before was because of Rize, but he was back at his corner table, fake-reading that same book again. He did the same thing with Rize, but now he was looking in her direction.

 

She turns around, wondering if another pretty girl had managed to catch his eye, but finds no one. Weird.

 

“Thanks for the coffee,” she’s surprised to hear him say, the moment that she turns back around. He was standing in front of her, looking at his feet and shifting from side to side, like he’s nervous.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says automatically, somewhat wary of his proximity. He had never initiated conversation with her before. “I -- uh, was feeling really badly the other day,” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, giving her a shy smile.

 

He had grey eyes -- and a small dusting of freckles that were more noticeable when he smiled.

 

“U-Uh,” she clears her throat. What in the hell was wrong with her? “It seemed like it.”

 

“Y-Yeah, so um, thanks again I really appreciated it, Kirishima-san.”

 

“Touka’s fine,” she says quickly, and isn’t sure why. Somehow, him referring to her so formally didn’t seem right. It bothers her.

 

She doesn’t expect his smile to widen, revealing a small dimple on his cheek. She didn’t think that she’s ever seen him look so happy before. “Then, Touka-chan?” He asks slowly, as though testing out the name. Her cheeks and ears are burning as she nods dumbly.

 

“I’m Kaneki Ken,” he says, giving her a small bow. She blinks, and watches as he turns to leave while she’s left standing there dumbstruck, watching his retreating back.

 

Her heart feels about to burst out of her damn chest. Why? Why was some stupid, mousey human affecting her like this?

 

Her eyes widen.

 

“Oh, fuck!” She yells, making Koma-san and Irimi-san give her strange looks.

 

\--

 

So --  she had a crush on a dumbass human.

 

No big deal. That was fine. It’s not like she has to do anything about it. She could ignore it -- and it would fade away.

 

It’d just be a little easier to deal with if he didn’t come in every damn day now.

 

To her annoyance, his loud friend was also with him today.

 

“Touka-chaaaaaan!” He calls to her, making her wince. How did a mousey boy have such an annoying friend? Gritting her teeth, she puts on her best customer service smile and walks over to them, steeling herself. “What can I get for you both?” She asks, unable to keep out some of her annoyance.

 

The loud blonde one lists an annoyingly descriptive Macchiato and then goes on and on about which sandwich was his favorite from the menu. Touka’s grip on her pen was tight as she thinks the blond one must know she didn’t want to be around his mousey friend and was doing this to torture her.

 

“Alright, I’ll go with ham and cheese this time, but only because Touka-chan recommended it!” She nods and quickly writes it down on her notepad before turning her gaze to -- Kaneki Ken. He gives her the same wide eyed gaze and flushed cheek smile that he had given her a few days before.

 

The same kind that he seemed to have given Rize when the woman had gone over to speak to him.

 

Another realization shoots through her, but only after she’s taken down his order for a black coffee and frosted sweet roll.

  
  
“Anything else?”

  
  
Hide taps his chin with his fingers, making a grand gesture of thinking quite hard before he brightens up.

  
  
“Hmm, maybe a date with my buddy here? You’re all he talks about nowadays!”

 

Kaneki Ken looks as if he wants the ground to swallow him whole. Touka -- also wanted to slink back into the shop’s back and come out only after she would be promised that the mousey human and his loud mouth friend were banned for life from Anteiku.

 

Sadly, neither of those things happen to give either of them some relief. So Touka does the one thing her instincts tell her to do when humans get too uncomfortably close.

  
  
She runs. 

  
\--

  
  
“Good job,” Kaneki hisses to his giggling friend. “Now I’m going to be banned for life!” He’s furious with him, and has been pissy for over then minutes -- a new record. Hide isn’t too bothered though.

 

“Nah, she’s just shy, like I told you.” Hide claps his friend on the back, “You can’t both be shy about this! You have to ask her out!” He exclaims. “Just throw caution to the wind,” He grabs Kaneki by the collar and drags him uncomfortably close. “And just say the magic words.” He clears his throat before saying, “ _Touka-chan -- I love you sooooo much! I think about you every day! I jerk off to --”_

 

Kaneki shoves him and takes his seat, looking apologetically at the patrons that sit near them and have to put up with their loud conversation.

 

“Eat your damn sandwich Hide,” Kaneki says coldly, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

Hide thinks that’s just fine with him, he’s starving and felt assured that everything would be fine. He smiles secretively. They just needed a little push, that’s all.

 

\--

 

Touka sticks close to the shadows of the alleyway as she watches the mousey boy and his loud friend exit Anteiku and cross the street towards their train station. She thinks that for the next few days she should probably ask for some days off. Maybe throw the human off her tail until he found someone else to occupy his time with.

 

A requited crush is the absolute worst case scenario for her and she’s made it obvious by running away when his friend had merely meant to tease.

 

To her irritation, Yoshimura doesn’t give her the days off because of staffing problems. But -- he does give her stock room duties for the next few days to minimize the chances of her running into the human.

 

She doesn’t see him again for awhile. Even if he does occupy her thoughts.

 

\--

 

Her relief is really short lived when she gets on a train on her way back from Yoriko’s house and Kaneki Ken’s tired face is the first thing she sees.

 

She almost bolts out of the car before deciding that doing that would be ridiculous. Why was she letting this human rile her up so much? He wasn’t even that good-looking. Aside from his pretty grey eyes, that seems to look almost like smoke in the sunlight -- or the dimple in his cheek when he smiles --

 

Touka wants to slap herself.

  
  
Ayato would laugh at her if he knew she was waxing poetic about a damn human just because he was nice to her. Was she that lonely? That starved for affection and kindness?

 

Her chest constricts, answering her own damn question.

 

Groaning, she takes a deep breath and walks up to him. Ignoring him would be hard, and despite everything, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings by running in the other direction.

 

“Good evening,” she says in forced politeness as she stands in front of him.

 

He looks so stunned to see he standing in front of him that his jaw seems to go slack for a moment before he says, “T-Touka-chan?!”

 

  
“That’s me,” she says, stomping down the butterflies that seemed to invade her stomach from that adorable reaction.

 

“And you’re -- Kaneki, right?” She asks, trying to remember. She normally just referred to him as mousey in her own head, but she couldn’t call him that to his face. Well, she could -- but it would probably make him sad or something. He seemed like the sensitive type.

 

“Y-Yeah -- um -- it’s good to see you again!”

  
  
He’s all flushed, struggling to talk, and she can’t really blame him because she’s sure that she’s in the same boat right now. It feels like she’s free-falling, and she can hear her heart beating so loud, that she’s positive that the entire train car notices it as well.

 

But that was irrational. And impossible.

 

They’re both silently looking in opposite directions for a moment, thinking of what to say to one another. This all felt very silly since there really wasn’t much to say after just saying hello.

 

They weren’t friends nor were they acquaintances. They just kind of knew each other from a coffee shop where she gave him free coffee once. But when Kaneki moves his messenger bag onto his lap and frees up the seat next to him, she sits down and they resume staring at the metal pole in front of them for the rest of the train ride.

 

Lonely people are all the same.

 

\--

 

It’s not strange that they get off on the same stop and walk up the same exit towards the 20th Ward. She’s going back to her empty apartment on the same block as Anteiku and he was probably doing something similar.

 

“Are you coming from school?” She asks, hopefully some of this awkwardness would lift itself if they filled the air around them with some kind of pointless chatter. It was hard though, given that neither herself nor Kaneki seemed like the talkative type.

 

“Classes,” He nods, “how about you?”

 

The sun’s a pretty painted mix of orange, baby blue and lavender. The cool breeze makes it a nice evening to just walk around the empty blocks of the quiet ward that much more enjoyable.

 

Kaneki was heading home too. Funny thing, he lived just a couple of blocks away.

 

“I was at my friend’s house,” She answered.

 

“Ah, no work today?”

  
  
She shakes her head. “I don’t usually work on Tuesdays.”

  
  
The conversation was dying again. Touka tries resuscitating it. “How about you? Where’s your friend?”

 

“He has the flu,” He says with a look of mirth in his eyes, as if recalling some events leading up to his friend’s ailment, but it was too private to share with her. “I just dropped his notes off at his house before coming home.”

 

She nods. He didn’t have a uniform, so she guesses that meant he was a university student. That was kind of funny since he looked more like a high school student, aside from the lanky height that he had.

 

They come to her apartment first, and she frowns, somewhat disappointed. Then chides herself for being so foolish. Yoriko was close enough to her -- and even that could blow up in her face one day if that wasn’t careful. You couldn’t trust humans.

 

“Well,” she says quickly, “This is me, so I’ll see you around?”

  
  
She doesn’t expect him to grab her hand. “W-Wait!”

  
  
Stunned, Touka stares down at where he’s touching her and he drops her hand quickly, skin reddening.

 

“I -- I just wanted to apologize for my friend -- the other day,” he explains. “I didn’t want him to embarrass you. I’m sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Oh god dammit. Why was he so nice? Why did he keep doing things to make this annoying feeling even worse?

 

His skin is such a pretty shade of red -- an almost pinkish hue that disappears underneath his collar, and she finds herself wondering how far down the flush goes. Was he the type of human to have a full body flush?

 

His lips are closed now. Oh -- he’s waiting for her to speak.

 

“It’s fine,” she says, heart pounding. “I wasn’t that embarrassed,” and that’s a lie but she doesn’t care. She’s a bit distracted by his lips right now. Though, she’s trying to pay attention to what he was saying to her. She feels like she’s about to burst out of her fucking skin.

  
  
“O-Oh, okay,” he says awkwardly. He touches his chin, smiling in a strained way, “I guess -- I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks, like he wants to stay instead.

  
  
He wants to ask her something else. She wants him to ask her something else.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees -- and then closes the distance and kisses him because she’s a goddamn idiot.

 

\--

 

It’s kind of a blur when they make it back up to her apartment.

 

She isn’t even sure how they managed, when they haven’t stopped kissing yet. They’re lucky that the hallways were relatively empty today or else they would have been seen by her neighbors.

 

They make it inside and the first thing they do after slipping off their shoes and jackets is resume kissing. It was clear as day that they were both very new to this judging from how Kaneki seemed to have a case of hovering his hands over her waist and she seemed to bump her nose mid kiss with him more often than not.

 

Still, they are engaged enough to fall back on her couch. Touka sitting on top of his lap and breaking her kiss to remove her shirt.   
  
His eyes bulge. “W-Wow, is this really happening?” He asks, dazed.

 

She gets her shirt stuck on her neck and struggles with it for a couple of seconds. He pulls the back of the shirt up and it frees up the neckline enough to slide it right off. Her hair’s a mess but she could hardly find concern for it when she would rather be kissing him.

 

His human lips are tasty. Touka’s never kissed anyone before this but she doesn’t think ghoul’s could taste as sweet as he did.

 

She runs her tongue along the seam of his lips, corner to corner as he exhales noisily with a shiver.

  
  
He whispers. “This is real?” Eyes closed and flush descending down the collar of his plaid shirt.

 

He was a funny human, she thinks, cupping his cheeks. “Hey, open your eyes.” When he does, she finds herself at a loss again. Those smoky grey eyes, wide and framed with thick dark lashes that rival her own.

 

“I-It’s real.” She answers clumsily. “So, kiss me back.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told again.

 

Her intentions were clear as day when she stands up to lead him further into her apartment. He follows without another question, plaid shirt unbuttoned at the color and down two buttons more. He had a nice red bite that she’s sucked into a soft bruise on his neck.

 

He felt strangely proud of it. Finally, they stop at a door which he assumed was her room and she opens the door to lead him in.

 

The first thing he thinks is how...pink the place was.

 

Not at all what he imagined a cool girl like Touka-chan to have. There were stuffed animals everywhere, floral curtains and a bunny wall clock right above her dresser.

 

“What is it?” She asks impatiently, defensive that he was going to laugh at her now that she’s brought him up here.  


But he only smiles. “It’s very cute, your room.”

 

Touka bristles -- this little shit! So he wanted to joke now that he was comfortable -- “ _Shut--_

 

He kisses her quiet, and her anger extinguishes almost instantly. Ken wraps his arms around her, tightly, his hands still firmly on her waist. His hands squeeze anxiously, and she impatiently, grabs one of his wrists, bringing it up to her breast, and snorts in amusement when he gasps against her mouth.

 

He draws back from her, sputtering, when she brings his other hand up.  
  
“Touch me already, stupid,” she says -- and her own voice sounds foreign. It’s huskier, deeper than normal, like she’s drunk.

 

She can’t help it, though -- the idea of him not touching her is almost painful.

 

Now that his shirt is unbuttoned somewhat,  she can confirm that he definitely did have a full body flush -- his chest turning the same pleasant pinkish hue as he stares at her breasts, and then his hands. “Wow,” he breathes, disbelieving as he squeezes.

 

“S-So soft --,” he gasps and she tries not to laugh at the concentrated, but lewd expression that is on his face.

 

“Hey,” she interrupts, and his eyes jerk back up to hers, only to see her smirking, “You have a gross look on your face right now.”

 

His flush deepens, and he’s about to apologize before he notices that she didn’t look angry at all. In fact, she grabs his wrist, pulling him down onto her bed with her. They fall backward, bouncing as they land.

 

“We’re already here,” she reminds him, “You can touch me.”

  
  
Then, she gasps when he does. This time, his touch is more confident. He squeezes the soft mounds in between his hands, brushing his fingers over the nipples that he could see hardening under the soft cups of her bra. She shudders, finding them to be unexpectedly sensitive. They never felt like that when she touched them --

  
  
“ _A-Ah_!” She’s unable to hold back a moan when Kaneki pushes up the cups of her bra, and brings his mouth down to one of her nipples, sucking.

 

“So beautiful,” she hears him murmur, before going to give her other neglected nipple attention. Touka is sure that she’s flushing now. Beautiful -- this silly human boy found her beautiful. _It’s only because he doesn’t know_ , she thinks. _He’ll run as soon as he finds out what’s in your refrigerator. The doves will be at your doorstep --_

 

He kisses lower, lips brushing her stomach and she effectively can’t think anymore. He’s getting bolder now, placing his hands on her thighs, hesitantly, sliding underneath her skirt in order to find the band of her panties.

 

He hesitates. “Is -- Is this okay?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” she rasps, “Are you really asking that now?”

 

Ken looks stunned.

  
  
“Y-You want me that badly?” He asks slowly, as though not believing it. “You really want to do this with me?”

 

She wants to slap him if that would stop him from talking so damn much -- but looks anxious to give her pause. Did he really think so poorly of himself? Then again, she had looked down on him the first time that they had met too, hadn’t she?

 

“Yeah,” she answers, and then smiles, hoping to relieve him. “I do,” she says, even though it was stupid -- and he would probably sell her out the first chance that he gets if he ever finds out.

 

\-- But she’s a glutton for punishment.

  
His next smile is soft, and he seems relieved, releasing a breath before sliding her panties down her thighs. She helps him kick them off, and then he’s pushing her skirt up around her waist and spreading her legs. He exhales shakily when he looks down, seeing her cunt -- all slick and red, swollen with arousal.

 

“Wow,” he gasps again, and then bends down.

 

She doesn’t expect him to be that bold -- but she’s not complaining the moment that his tongue comes into contact with her slit. He licks tentatively, before moving upward and focusing his attention on her clit. Then she forgets how to speak.

 

This was all so very new -- she hadn’t even thought people did this on casual flings like this. But here he was, proving her wrong. Her back arches, hips lift a little every time he purses his lips over the engorged nub. He circles her entrance with his index finger, as his tongue zips lines down her flushed folds teasingly. 

  
Eventually, she’s very wet, very fast and was nearing that orgasmic high too fast.

  
  
This was embarrassing. But it was hard to be coy about something that makes her feel that good. She wants to enjoy herself, wants him to enjoy this too before they part ways.

  
  
“T-That’s enough,” She pulls him back up by his shirt, gasping against his damp lips, uncaring of the fact that she can strangely taste her own essence. She’s gasping, trying to regain her normal breathing as she unbuttons his shirt down a few more buttons before shoving it down his shoulders.

 

He’s quick on the uptake; throwing the garment off the bed before moving on to his jeans.

  
  
She was too impatient for anything more and she was interested in exploring his body too. It wouldn’t be fair if it was just for her own enjoyment.

 

He steps off the bed to kick his jeans off and when he settles back down, he fidgets with his fingers, clad in only plain boxers.

 

There it was again. She had to make him forget about things that don’t matter. She sits up, quickly settling on her knees to kiss him fully on the lips, descending a trail of wet kisses down his chin and neck to finally his chest.

  
  
He squirms, covering a chuckle when she reaches his torso. She looks up with a teasing smile.

  
  
“Ticklish?” He covers his face quickly, hiding the adorable blush with it. That was a yes. She suckles on the patch of skin on his hip and soothes it over with her tongue. He was covering his mouth with the back of his fingers.

 

He was embarrassed, however Touka notes, that he was also very hard.

 

 _Damn_ , she thinks, looking at how his boxers seem to slide down his waist because of his -- girth.

 

What was she supposed to do now? She doesn’t have any experience here! On a whim, she places her palm right on the growing tent, stroking it softly over the fabric of his cotton boxers. The ministration makes him hiss.

  
  
She is about to retract her hand when he tells her to stop.

  
  
He coughs. “I-It’s okay. I like it.” He looks off to the side, unable to look her in the eyes as he says the next part.   


 

“I want Touka-chan to touch me again.”

 

She doesn’t know why his words affect her so much, but it’s as if all of her doubts melt away and she dips her hand under his boxers and grasps him. The warmth of her palm makes him hiss but at the same time he encourages her to keep going. His head’s drooping backwards as she finds a pace that he seems to really like.

 

He gets rid of his boxers and helps her slide down her skirt.

 

His scent had been delicious before but now there was a headier, darker note attached to it.

  
  
_So this must be what they call arousal._ It was an intense afternote in a human’s otherwise delicious scent.

 

Ghouls don’t understand flavors the way humans do. But if Touka were to attach a name to it, she would say it was like spiced rum.

 

“Let me do something for you,” He yelps in surprise, as she dips down to run her tongue along his length in a slow languid stroke. _The scent was so much stronger on the top_ , she thinks with a dreamy sigh.

 

He shudders, gooseflesh raising on his limbs and torso as she continues to run her tongue and scoop off drops of the liquid bubbling up. She manages to get him nice and slick with her tongue alone.

 

“T-That -- you don’t have to --”

 

“I know I don’t,” She responds. “I want to.”

 

The argument dies there.

 

She struggles with fitting his length at first but manages to purse her lips over the bulbous head and suck. His hips raise automatically and he’s convinced that if she continues, he wouldn’t make it.

 

“O-Okay, that’s enough.” She releases him with a soft pop, licking the stray juices off her lips as he rubs his cheek.   
  
He must be embarrassed. She lays back down on her pillow as he reaches over to grab something from the back pocket of his jeans.

 

What the -- ?

 

“You carry condoms around, huh?” She asks dryly. Not that she minded, her mind hadn’t even been on the subject and she was sure she would kick herself for it later had he not been prepared. “Were you expecting something to happen?”

 

His flush deepens, “U-Um -- there was -- there was a fair at my school -- they were giving them to everyone --” then he blinks when she presses a finger to his mouth, smirking. “It’s fine -- I don’t care,” she says, kissing him again.

 

It’s a wet kiss, a messy kiss -- and she gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as the full weight of his cock presses against her cunt. She grinds against him, leaving him slick and whimpering as he grinds just as hard against her.  
  
That felt good -- and he isn’t even inside.

 

Ken scrambles to tear the condom, and she watches as he sits back, sliding it down along his cock.

  
He breathes, pulling away, as he looks down at her, eyes framed by long eyelashes as they draw down to half-mast.

 

“Can I?” He breathes, and she nods, eager as her legs pedal apart wider in order to accommodate him.

 

He grabs himself, stroking before pressing himself against her entrance. He shudders. God, she’s wet -- and then, he slowly begins to push inside.

 

Touka’s mouth falls open. There’s a feeling of intense stretching, burning as he penetrates her. It almost doesn’t fit, and h e grits his teeth, moaning as he pushes even harder, the rest of the way until he’s all the way inside.

 

They’re both silent -- completely still as he waits for her to address. He presses his forehead against hers, groaning and breathing heavily. God, she’s tight. So warm and wet, hugging his cock tightly. He kisses her forehead, wanting to soothe her pain.

 

“A-Are you okay?”

 

Her eyes are glazed when she opens them, hazy. Touka’s filled with an emotion, a feeling that she can’t even begin to describe.

 

“ _Move,_ ” she begs.

 

She presses her thighs closer against his hips as he eases out with a hiss. They lock eyes again, just for a second, as if to affirm that this was okay, before he plunges back inside. Her breath hitches, hands caress down his back as he engages them in a steady rhythm.

 

He was still going slow, but at least he was moving.

  
  
“Kaneki,” She gasps, “Please.”

  
  
He grits his teeth. He didn’t want to go too fast just in case he ended up hurting her but when she locks her legs over his hips and pulls him even closer against her, he knew she wasn’t playing around.

 

His thrusts pick up, until he was practically slamming into her. Her back arches, lips opening wide to emit sounds she never thought she would make in front of another person and he watches her with careful, half lidded eyes the whole time. His sweat drips down on her and she was sure her bangs had separated to reveal her eyes.

 

He takes the moment to kiss her again, gasping when her inner walls clench sweetly and her grip on him gets tighter. She was getting so close.

  
  
He tries to create some distance between them so he can skim a hand down to where they were connected. She beats him to it, biting her lips and watching him as he fucks her. She teases her clit, dragging herself ever closer.

 

“Are you close?” she murmurs, “Come with me.”

  
  
He groans into her cheek before pulling himself up again and obliging. His clumsy rhythm loses the modicum of refinement that it had until they were just struggling along together, too sensitive and worked up to think any better of it. Sure it was their first time, however to Touka, this was much better than expected. It was starting to feel like she was going to be stuck in this limbo where her heart was pounding too fast and her stomach was going to give away to the delicious sensations of their flesh moving together forever.

 

 _“O-Oh god,”_ She wraps her arms tighter around him, pulsing one last time before he couldn’t hold on anymore. She follows immediately after -- she draws back her arms to cover her mouth crying out, just as she’s about to release. Kaneki clumsily takes over, stroking her clit as she tightens around him.

 

He collapses on top her -- both of them panting and covered in sweat, before he finally draws out of her and lies beside her.

 

It feels like an eternity before either of them speak.

 

“So,” Kaneki begins, finally. “How about that date?”

 

She socks his arm -- but there’s hardly any strength behind it. He’s probably going to be the death of her.

 

But -- getting betrayed by him didn’t sound so bad.

 

“If you take me to a bookstore, I’ll kill you.”


End file.
